Phenol oxidizing enzymes function by catalyzing redox reactions, i.e., the transfer of electrons from an electron donor (usually a phenolic compound) to molecular oxygen (which acts as an electron acceptor) which is reduced to H.sub.2 O. While being capable of using a wide variety of different phenolic compounds as electron donors, phenol oxidizing enzymes are very specific for molecular oxygen as the electron acceptor.
Phenol oxidizing enzymes can be utilized for a wide variety of applications, including the detergent industry, the paper and pulp industry, the textile industry, the food industry and the wood processing industry. Most phenol oxidizing enzymes exhibit pH optima in the acidic pH range while being inactive in neutral or alkaline pHs.
Phenol oxidizing enzymes are known to be produced by a wide variety of fungi, including species of the genera Aspergillus, Neurospora, Podospora, Botytis, Pleurotus, Fomes, Phlebia, Trametes, Polyporus, Rhizoctonia and Lentinus. However, there remains a need to identify and isolate phenol oxidizing enzymes, and organisms capable of naturally-producing phenol oxidizing enzymes, which present pH optima in the alkaline range for use in pulp and paper applications and detergent washing methods.